Special Dungeon
Special dungeon is a type of event in DOT. Before Siege events were released, they occoured every other week, now, they're released once every month like all other. These events allow you to enter a special event only area, containing 3 different dungeons. Each with 4 sets of difficulty. Only one dungeon is open per day, except on the last day, when all 3 are open. Dungeon Types There are 3 different dungeon types: *'Elemental': Dungeons with Fighters of a single element type within; provides Edge to your Fighters with the same element type. *'Tribal': Dungeons with Fighters of a single tribe within, provides Edge to your Fighters with the same tribe. *'Class': Dungeons with Fighters of a single class within, provides Edge to your Fighters with the same class. During Circle of Signs, edge was provided differently: Every fighter belongs to one of 5 signs: Fire, Water, Earth Lightning or Air. Every sign is STRONG against the next sign in clockwise direction and WEAK against the next sign in anti-clockwise direction. HELLO STRANGER After 2* difficulty, you can randomly enconter a "HELLO STRANGER" when traveling in dungeons. An enconuter will give you the option to fighter either: *'Achromedea': Drops gear, points, texi, and keystones. Before the fight, you will be provided with the option of spending either 0BP, 1BP or 3BP. The more you spend, the more edge your fighters will be given. When fightning, Achromedea will start with a CD of 8, and will unleash a powerful sting as her skill. If you do not kill her within these 9 swipes, you may continue the fight next encounter. *'Agaricans': There are 2 Agaricans available from "HELLO STRANGER" encounters. Mycopo, the silver Agarican, and Polypo, the golden Agarican. These fighters hold captives, and will first be revealed after defeat as either Power Fodders, "hero" fighters, or "leaderboard/hot" fighters. Before fightning, you will be given the option to use 0BP, 1BP or 3BP like Achromedea. However, Agaricans has very little HP. So by using 0BP, you will only do 1-2 damage per hit, regardless of much attack your fighter has. The only way to increase damage per hit, is to use BP. While fightning them, they will have a random CD from 0-2. Mycopos skill is sting, while Polypos skill is preempt. You only have 3 swipes to finish them off. The higher the dungeon mark, the higher the probability of receiving higher value fighters and gear. To actually recieve these, you have to complete the current level. Sometimes "AMOK TIME!" may also appear. This will increase "HELLO STRANGER" encounter rates for 5 minutes. Doxite Doxite, much like Pixite, can be used to build fighters. These are obtained from various places like completing dungeons and daily rewards. With Doxite you have a chance to build hero fighters from the current event. A while after the event ends, Doxite will be converted into Pixite. Harpy's Hoard Harpy's Hoard, the "gear" dungeon, opens every 4th day of Special Dungeons. It has 10 stages with increasing difficulty. The enemies found inside are relic guardians and a tweaked Achromedea, whom may or may not drop gear upon defeat. Each step in this dungeon costs 25 energy (level 10 costs 30), and will always provide you with an enemy encounter. To actually recieve the gear, you have to complete the current level. As of Vault of Achromedea, 3 extra levels/vaults were introduced. In order to unlock them, you have to collect enough keystones from Achromedea outside of Harpy's Hoard. There are 3 different keystones, and each drops from a different dungeon. To unlock level 11, you need 25 of each Keystone. To unlock level 12, you need 80 of each Keystone. To unlock level 13, you need 200 of each Keystone. Keystones will vanish once the event is over. The Tempo Boss The Tempo boss, aka Cybo or the blue Agarican was a special fighter in the Jokers Wild event that spawned 3 times a day, for a period of 3 hours each time, for 5 days. This boss cost 3BP to fight, and could only be fought once every spawnperiod. If defeated during 5-8am PT, Cybo would drop a Dawnbreak Key. If defeated during 1-4pm PT, Cybo would drop a Daylight Key. If defeated during 8pm-12am PT, Cybo would drop an Eventide Key. To open a strongbox, you would need 1 of each. Strongboxes contained 1 guaranteed prize along with a random reward. The prizes contained event fighters or fodder.